1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for association of data with medical image datasets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In imaging diagnostics, for example by means of magnetic resonance examinations, image datasets of a patient are acquired. These can be, for example, whole-body exposures or local exposures of a particular region or organ of the patient. To generate a diagnosis or a finding, it is frequently necessary to send the finding to appropriate specialists. Given extensive examinations with many image datasets, this in particular requires a high logistical effort since each image dataset must be evaluated individually. Given whole-body exposures it would also be possible to present the entire exposure to each of the specialists for medical assessment, but this would entail a high time commitment for the specialized doctor or radiologist. This is in particular problematic in the event that the specialized doctor or radiologist is not qualified for medical assessment of each body region under the circumstances.